


One Up

by jaskiersvalley (connorssock)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Genital Piercing, Harpy Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/jaskiersvalley
Summary: The year Eskel talked about sleeping with a succubus, Geralt decided he could do one better. What better way to one up his brother-in-arms than by bedding a harpy?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 15
Kudos: 244





	One Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the most incredible art by ThirstyOpossum (https://twitter.com/ThirstyOpossum) to celebrate Monster March.

It wasn’t fair. Well, it was because it wasn’t like there were official rules or anything but Geralt had been sure he was going to win the unofficial “weirdest fuck” competition. Then he got home for winter and Eskel pulled out a story of a whole week getting high on fisstech and bedding a succubus. A mere mortal would have died from such an encounter. The way Eskel told it, he found it invigorating. Typical asshole of a brother. But now, Geralt was determined to win the next winter. The only way he was going to be able to do it was to find himself a willing partner or two who was willing to fuck before moving on so Geralt could not only get money for a contract well done but also add to his repertoire of unusual fucks. It would teach Eskel, he wasn’t the only adventurous wolf Witcher out there.

The plan was simple enough. Go out on the Path, find contracts for sentient creatures, find them and proposition them. Easy enough on paper but the reality was rather divorced from Geralt’s ideals. He could find contracts for necrophages, drowners, cockatrices, wyvern and ever a sodding basilisk but not a single sentient creature. Usually he had better luck than that. Then again, he wasn’t usually on the hunt for sentient creature contracts. Those he tended to hate with vigour because it could result in him having to kill the creature when it refused to move on. Rightfully so, if Geralt had to say. It was their home as well as humans’ but humans were intolerant and unable to share.

Frustrated, Geralt turned North, heading closer to Eskel’s usual routes. If his brother in arms had better luck up North, Geralt would give it a go too. The hills and rocky outcrops proved to be the answer to his wishes as a rather unusual contract cropped up. It was a village that seemed run ragged, only couples and a few uptight kind seemed to be more energised. But the youth and even some couples, they seemed dead on their feet.

“Witcher, please remove the blighted creature!” The alderman’s wife was the one to speak while her husband looked weary.

Obtaining a description of the creature wasn’t difficult, it seemed almost half the village had paid it a visit, some repeatedly. There was very little discrepancy in the accounts, mostly it was just the difference of what each voluntary victim found more worthy to focus on. For some it was the eyes, how brilliantly blue they were. Others were more preoccupied with the claws, how gentle they were on the soft human skin unless they asked sweetly for scratch marks. The wings were also a popular focus, the feel of the feathers, how the tip could caress tenderly over heated flesh. There were two very consistent features in all accounts though. This creature had a beautiful voice, not a compelling one, just lovely, often found singing to himself and, if his lovers asked, to them too. The other uncontested quality was that he was a great fuck with an insatiable libido.

Perfect.

There was palpable relief when Geralt agreed to the contract. The alderman looked torn between grateful and sad. “He’s exhausted all willing volunteers but he still sings so sweetly, calling to us. We cannot keep up with his demands.”

“I will deal with him.”

All descriptions suggested he would be dealing with a harpy but not all of it added up. There was no account of monstrous beaks, of a bloodthirsty flock. Whatever it was, it was either a hybrid or something new. Eskel could suck it.

Finding the harpy wasn’t difficult. Geralt walked in the direction the villagers had all pointed him in. The singing guided him the rest of the way. As the path faded into a grassy outcrop, Geralt laid eyes on the creature. From behind he was definitely a harpy, the wings arched in a classic curve, balck along the top ridge with blues along the secondaries and white primaries out to the tips.

“Have you come to sate or slay?” The harpy asked, slowly turning. He was draped in gold, it glinted like molten droplets all down his body from nose to nippled. Given the thick necklace, bracelets and rings, Geralt really wouldn’t have been surprised to find piercings hidden under the barely there cloth to keep the harpy’s dignity.

“What do you think?” Because, despite himself, Geralt wasn’t going to throw himself at the first sentient creature like some desperate virgin trying to give herself away so a vampire wouldn’t feast on her (whoever started that rumour was either an idiot or a manipulative fuck).

The harpy stared at him from under his lashes, batting them coyly. “I should hope I can sway things in my favour. Name’s Jaskier.”   
  
He stood up and stretched his wings as if preening but Geralt could see the way he took a step closer to the ledge, ready to jump at the first sign of a problem. That just wouldn’t do so Geralt cocked an eyebrow at his quarry. “You’re unusually horny for a harpy.”

“Mating season. Almost worse than moulting season when away from my flock.”

As if to prove his point, Jaskier pulled his loincloth to the side to show he was already half hard. If Geralt wasn’t mistaken, there was the glint of gold piercings running along the underside of a rather nice looking cock. His mouth watered but he didn’t let it show.

“Where is your flock?”

Jaskier pouted at the question. “Far. I wanted adventure, thought I’d find a mate.”

“Instead you’re fucking yourself silly with any willing villager.”

The shrug that Jaskier gave was from his shoulders and his wings. He spread his arms wide. “What am I meant to do? I have needs, a whole village seemed like a good bet for sating a cycle. I seem to have been wrong. At least they showered me with gifts of their adoration.”

“Or hoped you’d fly off if they gave you enough.” Looking at all the gold Jaskier was draped in, Geralt snorted. “Though I doubt you’d be able to take off with all that covering you.”

As if to prove a point, Jaskier fluttered his wings and landed in front of Geralt, clawed hands on his chest, tantalising and gentle.

“I guess there’s a lot you guess wrong, Witcher.” The claws tapped against Geralt’s medallion as sharp eyes looked over it before flitting back to meet Geralt’s gaze. “I let the humans choose what they wanted. Let them position me however they liked, took or gave as they pleased. I am a very considerate lover.”

“Are you now?” Geralt smirked, enjoying the push and pull of Jaskier less than subtly trying to seduce him even though he had already decided what he wanted.

The ploy worked and Jaskier’s wings flared in indignant disbelief. “I’ll show you, Witcher.”

“Geralt.”

A smile spread over Jaskier’s lips and Gerlat’s name dripped from his lips, low and sultry. Stepping away, he turned, careful not to smack Geralt with his wings and looked over his shoulder, face half hidden by his feathers. “Come see for yourself then, Geralt.”

It was all the invitations Geralt needed. He didn’t need to strip too much and Jaskier was all but dressed for ease of access. Unlacing his trousers, Geralt tipped his head towards Jaskier.

“We’ll start with you on your hands and knees. I want to admire those wings of yours.”

Eager to comply, Jaskier gracefully sank down onto his hands and knees, pulling his loincloth up over his hip to present himself. It was a truly beautiful sight and Geralt made a mental note to rub it in the others’ faces when he saw them over winter. This wasn’t something either of them would be able to beat.

First things first though, Geralt had to take care of Jaskier and make sure he was ready. With the greatest simplicity, he leaned down and ran a tongue over his hole, pushing against it to test the muscle. It was lax, not quite loose enough to take him but definitely not something that needed a lot of work. Still, Geralt enjoyed the noises Jaskier was making so he gripped lithe hips and pulled them down against his tongue. The moments of not being able to breathe were absolutely worth it. Jaskier’s claws dug into the ground, raking deep into the earth and leaving tracks in the rocks too. His toes curled and Geralt hummed smugly. He didn’t stop there though, licking deeper into Jaskier’s body, curling his tongue before pressing a finger in too, just the tip teasing at what more could come.

“Just fuck me already,” Jaskier growled.

It was a delightful offer but Geralt wasn’t going to rush this. He wanted to savour it, have a proper story to share with Lambert and Eskel. Although he probably shouldn’t be thinking about his brothers in arms when he was about to have sex with a harpy of all things. It was just as well he had come prepared and pulled the vial of slick from his pocket. Needing both hands for that, he nipped at the globe of Jaskier’s backside sharply, delighting in the imprint of teeth he left behind. As quickly as he could, Geralt slicked two fingers up and wasted no time pressing them into Jaskier’s greedy hole. They sank in beautifully, the harpy gasping out bitten off moans which just wouldn’t do, he could sing more pretty than that.

Spreading slick over his cock and giving himself a few tugs to tease, Geralt pushed forward, finally sinking into Jaskier with a sigh. They groaned in unison and he tucked his shirt under his chin so he could see better.

“You’re so well used, taking a Witcher cock without more than a gasp.”

“Sometimes the villagers wanted to team up,” Jaskier rasped, a fist slamming into the ground as Geralt got the angle right. “The more adventurous ones wanted to take me at the same time. It was good.”

But not enough, is what Geralt could hear. He grinned sharply and began to fuck into Jaskier in earnest. Even better, he had more than slender hips to hold onto. Reaching, he grabbed the base of Jaskier’s wings, pulling him down onto his cock with the newfound leverage. It also earned him a near enough shriek of pleasure. That was better. Judging by the noises, Jaskier quite liked his wings being manhandled, especially given that Geralt could smell the spurts of pre-come that now stained the grass under them. With that in mind, he slowed his thrusts down, keeping them to a deep grind, barely pulling out and focused on tugging at Jaskier’s wings. His thumbs dug into the muscles at the base of them, loving the way they quivered under his touch.

“You like that, don’t you?” he purred. “Wanted someone to come and fuck you properly. Who knew how much you can take. No villager could do this.” Geralt pressed down on the muscles harshly, rejoicing in the way the wings flared at the pressure before taking the arch of them in his hands and tugging. Jaskier’s voice broke on a scream, come streaking the ground under them. “Don’t worry little magpie, we’re not done yet.”

Taking mercy on Jaskier’s shaking arms, Geralt helped ease him onto his side and pulled one leg over his shoulder while his other hand grasped a scaly ankle. The new position meant he could watch how Jaskier’s eyes rolled and each moan shaped his lips. It was unfair, how pretty the harpy was and Geralt started to fuck into him in earnest.

Soft noises of pleasure slipped from Jaskier’s throat and he blindly reached behind himself, clawed fingers feeling what Geralt had split him open. It had his eyelids fluttering and Geralt found himself wanting to kiss the harpy, to feel the piercing in his nose brush against his skin. Thinking of piercings, Geralt glanced down and grinned at the sight of the ladder that went up Jaskier’s cock. On a whim, he reached and ran his hand over it, imagining what it would be like to feel those nubs of gold rubbing against his rim. Maybe that could be for another time but for now, Geralt had to focus on their current proclivities.

With a soft grunt he changed the angle and let go of Jaskier’s ankle. He could see the moment Jaskier thought his cock would get some attention but not yet, Geralt had better plans. His fingers skimmed over the rings in Jaskier’s nipples. It elicited a new kind of moan, one Geralt wanted to hear again. Feeling a little braver, he tugged at the other one, watching the skin stretch before he let it go, listening for the soft hiss of pleasure. He wasn’t disappointed. Taking his time, rocking into Jaskier, Geralt played with one nipple then the other until he was certain Jaskier was on the very edge of another orgasm. Rather than letting him come, Geralt pulled his hand back and stilled his hips. The mewls from Jaskier were perfect, making shivers go up and down his spine with each soft whimper.

“Almost, little magpie,” Geralt murmured. “Just a little bit longer though.”

Once Jaskier seemed less on edge, he picked up the slow, languid pace again but this time his hand traced the ladder of piercings along Jaskier’s cock. Nothing too tight, not enough to give any kind of friction, merely a ghosting touch of fingertips that could barely be felt. Though going by Jaskier’s needy moan, it was more felt than anticipated.

Geralt couldn’t hold back forever, he gradually increased the pace, pressed a kiss to the scales of Jaskier’s ankle and wrapped his hand around Jaskier’s straining cock. The piercings were little bumps against his palm and, as he matched his pace to his hips, Geralt began to squeeze tighter, giving Jaskier a channel to fuck into that grew slick with his own pre-come.

“Going to come for me again?” Geralt purred and he watched as all cockiness had melted from Jaskier’s face. In its place was a raw need and pleasure. It was a look Geralt could easily get used to. “This is what you’ve been craving all along, isn’t it? A nice think cock to split you open and fuck you full. Going to leave you open and leaking by the time I’m done with you.”

He could feel Jaskier’s whole body going taut, signalling that he was on the verge of another climax. Letting his cock go, Geralt reached for the soft smattering of feathers on his chest and tugged. That was enough to have Jaskier keen sharply, inhuman and high, as he came. Geralt grunted, unable to hold back anymore and he spilled in hot pulses, watching as Jaskier pressed a palm to the flat of his belly as though trying to feel it all.

Panting, Geralt pulled back and gently lowered Jaskier’s leg.

“So, was this enough to sate your needs?”

Jaskier cracked an eye open and looked at him before shaking his head. “You’re good but not that good. Definitely need a few more rounds of this, put that infamous Witcher stamina of yours to test.”

If Geralt was asked, he would have said he was suspicious that Jaskier was just horny and wanted a good dick on tap. Not that he would complain. Grunting, he nodded. “Guess you’ll want to tag along with me for a while. You need to leave the village.”

Sighing dramatically, Jaskier stretched. “I know. I’ll be naught but silent backup for you.”

Somehow Geralt doubted that. Jaskier seemed like he was capable of being many things but definitely not silent. Still, a bit of company and a willing bed partner was no bad thing. What he didn’t expect was to climb the mountain to Kaer Morhen with Jaskier still in tow. At least he could watch Eskel’s face fall as he realised Geralt was the new champion of odd fucks. Proud, almost strutting, he walked into Kaer Morhen with Jaskier by his side.

Eskel gave them both a once over and pulled a face, head tipping from side to side in assessment.

“Not bad. We’ll have to ask what Lambert thinks. Does a harpy trump a leshen?”

Geralt’s mind went blank even as his eyes darted down to Eskel’s backside. Surely not! However, the sly smirk on Eskel’s lips told the story the rest of his body didn’t.

“Surprisingly good lovers, just need to be careful with their size.”

Which just wasn’t fair. Geralt scowled and scuffed his shoes along the floor as he followed Eskel into the kitchen. He really thought he’d had this year in the bag.

**Author's Note:**

> Find more of ThristyOpossum's work on Twitter (https://twitter.com/ThirstyOpossum) and more of my writing on tumblr @jaskiersvalley.


End file.
